


Ghost, or Spirit Satyr?

by cuddlepuss



Category: Amazing Phil, Dan Is Not On Fire, Phan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Haunting, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil moves into a new flat, but is haunted by a young male poltergeist that he finds both amusing and attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost, or Spirit Satyr?

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a way for the dead to return to life? Dan thinks so, if Phil's willing to help him.
> 
> I don't own Dan or Phil - that would be slavery.
> 
> Told from Phil's point of view.

A restless spirit, that’s what I’m told, is what makes this place such … fun to live in. It’s not maliciousness that makes it so difficult to live with, more like an overgrown childish glee in pushing the limits. It doesn’t help with the destruction though. All the glass and china ware broken, cushions and bedding torn asunder, only plastic and wood left intact. But like I say, it’s a childlike play to see how far he can push things. Being somewhat of an overgrown child myself, I even enjoy some of his antics. 

I guess that’s what made him appear to me when I was sat on the floor laughing at his antics one evening. It started with the blinds rippling and waving, as he started warming up. Sitting, cross legged on the floor, I waited to see what he was going to do next, when he appeared, ‘in person’ so as to speak, before me. That’s when my troubles really began, in the nicest way imaginable. 

My ‘spirit flat mate’, a guy in his early twenties, from the look of him, had a sexy smile, smouldering dark brown eyes, chocolate brown, shortish hair, and a lean, muscular physique that made my jeans much too tight for comfort. Me, on the other hand, I’m in my late twenties, have shortish black hair, blue eyes, and a slender body, not quite as tall as my spiritual friend. I’d say there’s nothing special about me, but friends have told me otherwise, even if I do believe them to have been teasing.

Anyway, what started off as a laugh with a friend soon became somewhat more. About a month after ‘Dan’ had first shown himself, I’d gotten used to his appearing, doing something daft, then disappearing again. This time, though, would be very, VERY different.

I was showering when I felt the familiar warm breeze whispering across my skin, teasing goosebumps into erupting all across my body, and a shiver to run lightly down my spine. Then, something unusual happened. Although the water was still falling from the shower head, it was no longer landing on my stomach, and a sensation like butterfly wings brushing the taught skin of my abdomen danced across me, before slowly wending its way south. Then, erotic giggles came from in front of me, and something warm and gentle caught a hold of my cock, squeezing lightly, I was achingly hard in seconds.

Another gentle laugh was followed by equally gentle pressure on my dick, squeezing softly, and rolling my balls with such exquisite tenderness it felt heavenly. Looking down, I saw Dan, grinning up at me, one hand wrapped around my cock, the other cupping my balls. Winking at me, he started to pump my wet, engorged shaft, increasing in speed and pressure gradually to maximise my pleasure. He laughed as I groaned, splashing my essence on the shower stall walls, blown away by the most intense orgasm of my life.

I leaned against the shower wall, gasping and weak kneed, with Dan standing, fully erect and beautiful, beside me, caressing my heaving back. I looked Dan in the eye, unsure if a ghost even COULD fuck. Leaning in close, he murmured that he could be either dom or sub, and enjoyed both equally. Smiling shyly at him, I led the way to my room.

Once in my room, I sat back on my bed, watching as Dan sashayed around the room, striking various sexy ‘vogue’ poses as he paraded around here and there, making me giggle and get horny again. Dan was amazingly sexy, I mean, I know it’s a couple of years since I was last in a relationship, but I kept my hand in, if you get my meaning. Still, this sexy spirit was getting me harder, faster, than anyone else ever had, and I was loving it.

Swaying across the room to the bed as if he was on a catwalk, Dan, his fully erect prick bowing and swaying in time with his graceful steps, meandered across the room, his ‘salute’ pointing at my wide, excited eyes. Crawling up the bed like a predatory big cat, he straddled my lap, cock like a loaded weapon aimed straight at my face, a buccaneers grin on his handsome features. Kissing me, he murmured a secret, known to few that aren’t, themselves, dead. There was a way for him to return to life, but he needed someone living, and loving, to help him. In short, he needed me.

The way back was both simple, and hard. It required both emotional commitment, and physical stamina. Bashfully, Dan asked if I could ever love him. That was a no brainer, I already did, and told him so, in no uncertain terms. He told me that was good, as he loved me too, which meant the emotional part was satisfied. Did I ‘want’ him? Looking at my cock, straining its sinews to get closer to him, I raised an eyebrow, kissed him deeply, and said a very positive yes. Then he explained where the stamina came in.

To bring Dan back to life, he and I, in just six short hours, would have to both fuck, and be fucked by, the other, as well as giving and receiving a blowjob, If these conditions were met, Dan would return to life for so long as we lived together and loved one another. The hand-job in the shower wouldn’t count as it was before the declaration of love on either side. That meant that I was in for one hell of an energetic, horny night, having just six hours to complete the four sex acts. Smiling lustily, I pulled him into a deep kiss.

Kissing his way down my chest, Dan stopped and laved my nipples with his tongue, nibbling and sucking on them until they stood out proud, hard as rock and pink as lipstick. Once satisfied there, he meandered on down my stomach and abdomen, licking and kissing, nibbling and sucking, tickling my navel with his tongue, and caressing my thighs with his hands as he teased my cock with his lips before roaming further south, and licking my entrance. I shivered with excitement, this sexy, fabulous spirit was about to reintroduce me to the pleasures of being a sub. I yelped as his tongue entered my anus, gently parting the sphincter and thrusting lightly in and out in a gentle rhythm which echoed what his hand was doing to my cock.

I moaned in disappointment when he withdrew, only to sigh with even greater pleasure as he carefully pushed his hot, turgid, meat stick into me. He held still until, with a nod, and a kiss, I let him know I was already for him to move. He made a slow and tender start, building his speed carefully, not wanting to hurt me, but also eager to get his rocks off after so long without. Sweat glazed my skin as the air round us heated and the pace sped up some more, violently now we were thrusting hard into one another, as I rose to meet his every stroke. My eyes whiting out as my toes curled and bolts of lightning shot across my every nerve ending, I came in a writhing, sweating, breathless heap, Dan with me all the way, shooting his load into me, and collapsing into my loving arms as we both drifted down from the stars.. 

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew Dan was lapping at the cum on my chest, giggling and wriggling in the cool air coming through the ajar window. I pulled him in for another kiss, before checking the time on the clock. Hmm, only an hour and a half had passed since we’d left the shower. Only four and a half left to get the other three sex acts done, smirking at him, I ran a hand down his chest to his groin, fondling his funsack and making him gasp. I told him to turn around, It was my turn to play.

I licked the tip of his erection teasingly, before, with delicate preciseness, I nipped playfully at his sac, then took his whole length in one hit, humming around him to enhance his pleasure. He groaned, and, to my surprise, dipped his head to place a kiss on my cockhead, licking it like a lollypop, sucking and rubbing his talented tongue over it as he bobbed his head onto it. In this way, using all the tips and tricks we each knew, we brought one another to the brink of nirvana, only to let it subside before building it once more.

As I built Dan up for the third time, he rotated his hips, thrusting his erection down my throat, and I swallowed around him, making him gasp and shoot his load deep down my throat, forcing me to swallow or choke. With a stifled groan, Dan reattached himself to my abandoned cock, going into overdrive to make me feel as good as possible, and he knew his stuff. Tonguing my slit, he sucked hard on my cockhead before rubbing his tongue hard up the underside of it. Now I was the one gasping and sweating. He had one more trick up his sleeve that I wasn’t prepared for, still sucking on my cock, he pushed a finger up my ass and tickled my prostate until, with a loud shout of pleasure, I came again, and he swallowed every drop.

I took a short nap, I had to, I’d had three earthshattering orgasms in less than three and a half ours, and I was exhausted., Nestled into my ghostly lover, I drifted off, a contented smirk painted onto my satisfied face. An hour later, I was awakened by my personal satyr, my angel of a sexy demon, once more playing with my cock, rolling my balls around against his chin as he tenderly tugged on my dick, his eyes wide with desire, a devilish grin on his gorgeous face. 

Dan was being an out and out male slut at the present, and, I’m not ashamed to admit I was loving every second of it, from the saucy smirks and passionate kisses, to the tender hugs and mind blowing orgasms, he was the best whore not in the business. It was my turn to fuck him now, and I’d still an hour or so left to do it in. Dan, however, seemingly had other ideas, and, reversing himself again, once more pointed his ass at my face. Having been so thoroughly turned on by the rim job he’d given me earlier, I attempted to do the same for him, licking a trail up his seemingly permanently erect cock, I suckled on the head before trailing moist kisses from there, over his balls and round to his anus, licking daintily at his ring piece, before suddenly plunging my tongue into his hole, driving in and out as rapidly as I could, determined to turn his mind to the same jelly-like state he had mine. Dan started and moaned deeply, letting my dick fall from his mouth with a quiet pop. Swivelling around on his knees as fast as he could, he once more straddled my thighs then, with a deep kiss, he thrust himself down on my once more achingly hard cock, impaling himself to the hilt, before jerking frantically up and down, like a kangaroo on a steam powered pogo stick, crashing into my lap with every stroke, turning my stomach to an ever hotter pool of lava as the pressure built again and again, my upward thrusts meeting his downward plunges until I could hardly see for the pleasure, scarcely breath with the unbearable tightness of my chest, again, again, higher, tighter, hotter, the pressure was mounting like the inside of a volcano before, with one, last, mighty joint thrust, we collapsed into one another, fountains of spunk erupting from us both, Dan’s ass overflowing, cum running down over my still hard cock and balls, across my thighs and saturating the bed.

Clutching Dan tightly to me, and still gasping for breath, I drifted to sleep, still balls deep in Dan, my body still buzzing from the shattering feat of four titanic orgasms in just six hours. Half an hour later, and I awoke to the sound of delighted laughter. Blinking open still sleepy eyes, I saw Dan, stood at the mirror, grinning at his newly restored reflection. I blinked in delight as there, before my eyes was a definitely-not-dead Dan, patting his face and laughing.

Hearing me move, he spun around, on the spot and still naked, still also horny, still gorgeous. I patted the bed beside me, grimacing at its wetness. Coming to sit beside me, Dan looked pointedly at my crotch, and I saw, to my surprise, I, also, was sporting a wood. I put a hand on the back of Dan’s head, and gently pulled him in for a kiss. We lazily saw to each-others erections, before slipping on some boxers, Dan borrowing some, and wandering to the kitchen to get something to eat, Dan’s first since god knows when.


End file.
